


Pray for Forgiveness

by Acsesrev



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acsesrev/pseuds/Acsesrev
Summary: Merle goes home. Mavis waits for a sign. Hekuba protects her children. Mookie goes nuts on root beer barrels.





	Pray for Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I am a one trick pony. My one trick? Merle Highchurch.

He doesn't hesitate to knock at the door. It's a band-aid he wants to rip off quickly. Of course when he's met with the woman answering the door, it's obvious it wouldn't of ever been that easy. 

"Oh well if it isn't the all mighty Merle Hi-" 

"I'm not here for you." he spits back at Hekuba. She doesn't react, just looks him over. She stops briefly at the woven branches forming into fingers at the ends where his arm should be. She doesn't say anything, doesn't want to show any pity. 

"Well I can assure you who ever you are here for they don't want you.". She smirks into her words, the gratification of twisting the knife through his ribs into his heart. 

"I won't be long.". It's only a whisper from his lips. They stand staring each other down for a moment before Hekuba rolls her eyes and steps back, allowing him through the threshold. 

"Get going then." 

He swallows his pride briefly, sighs, and gives his thanks. 

The house hasn't changed much since he left. Some furniture replaced, made more modern, but remains of memories made in this home. He doesn't bother to reminisce though. He made his way up the stairs, one hand gripping at the railing and the other feeling his pant pocket. He ran it over many times over on his way to the house. 

"Hi darlin' " his head poked into the room but body hovering outside until she gave her word. 

"D-dad? What are you doing here? You...this is so sudden! You could of called me on my stone.". Her book was at her side now, pushing herself up to face the man. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Yeah...yeah sure.". She was combing her hair over her shoulder. He looked over her so lovingly. She was the spitting image of her mother and how she had grown. The beginning of her beard really coming in now around her chin, the sideburns already being braided up. 

"I'm sorry for not calling." 

"It's ok, I'm used to it.". He could of grabbed at his chest, but he knew he deserved it. It was only true. 

He decided to sit cross legged on the floor. He ran his hand over the pocket again. He looked to her again. 

"Mavis, you're the smartest woman I know.". She didn't respond, she waited and listened. "I'm done my mission now." 

"Dad, did they fire you?" she sighed out. 

"What? No! Your dad took the last job he'd ever need and finished the damn job!". There was pride in his words, but then immediate shame. He realized it was the ONLY thing he ever finished. 

"Ok. Is...is this like you telling me we can see more of each other or something?" she looked everywhere for some sort of exit to the situation. He mentally kicked himself.

"No sweetie, we both know I could never give you back what I took from you and Mookie." 

She gave him a glance, surprised, but quickly went to inspecting one of the bedroom walls with sadness. "And mom." 

He sighed, nothing he'd say would ever be right, but damn if he wasn't gonna try. "Yeah...yeah Hekuba too." he ran the arm that Pan gifted him through his hair. She winced at the sight of it. He put it away quickly. 

"Mavis, I can never make what I did right, and try as I might I know it would never be enough, but I know if I gave up trying I'd be the worse for it.". His hand dipped into his pocket, revealing a small tin. It looked to at one point been a matchbox. She could see the coarse surface along its side. He presented it to her, and with curiosity she turned it over in her hands. For a matchbox it was oddly heavy, but not uncomfortably so. 

"You can open it sweetie." 

She did, sliding the box out of its tin cover. Inside it was filled to the brim with coins, all platinum. Her mouth was slightly agape, but out of politeness she closed it and looked to her father, who wouldn't meet her gaze. 

"It's an extra dimensional space. There's uh...more in there than you'd think.". He was trying to undersell it. The gift felt in a way inconsiderate. He waited.

It went quiet again before he finally was able to look to his daughter. 

"You're smart Mavie, smarter than I am. This...this is my reward for fulfilling my end of the job, but I don't need it. It doesn't give me joy. The things that bring me joy in life is my family's joy. Whether it's the family I made or the one I was given. But you Mavis, you have a full life ahead of ya. I know that whatever you do with this it'll be smart. I want you to take care of yourself and Mookie and Hekuba with it, because I know you'll be the one to make it last and give our family joy that your dead beat dad never could...can.". He had stopped looking at Mavis, his head hung, staring at his folded legs. He quickly felt tiny arms around him, and soft flowery hair tickling at his cheek. It was quiet again. 

"I don't forgive you." she said without emotion behind it. He closed his eyes. 

"But I'm willing.". She paused. "It'll take time, but that's what I'd like, your time.". He gave out a chuckle, tears welling up. 

"Yeah... I'd like that too." 

She put the box among the dozens of books lining her shelf. He couldn't help but think how well she and that boy wonder would get along. She lead him down the stairs, holding onto his arm. Hekuba looked up from a book, from the corner of her eye at the scene, not saying a word. 

"When can I see you again?" 

"Well" he stretched into the word. "First thing I oughta do is finish moving in with the boys.". He handed a small paper to Mavis. A scrawling of an address. On the other side a string of numbers. "After that's outta the way I'll have time to come to visit.". Hekuba's ears perked at this. 

"Can we keep it to Neverwinter? Mookie loves the taffy there." 

Merle laughs. "Of course...I'll call ya soon.". He pointed to the paper. She guessed at the numbers being his frequency. 

"Well, bye...dad.". It came out more as a whisper at the end. He bent down a little, placing a kiss into her hair. 

"I'll see ya pumpkin'.". He turned and waddled his way down the cobblestone. She kept the door open until he was out of sight. Hekuba had made her way behind Mavis. 

"You OK honey?". She rested a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah...yeah I think... I think I'm doing a lot better.". She leaned onto her mothers hand. 

There was a joyous scream upstairs and sudden thumping that would of made anyone jump had they not lived with the source. Mookie bolted down the stairs, swinging a plastic bag in his hand. He triumphantly shoved it in the air to show to his family. 

"LOOKHS MAW! ISSA CANDLE NUGHTS MERACLE!". The bag swung violently in his hand, filled to the brim with root beer barrels. He grabbed a hand full and shoved them into his mouth, making a loud suck. Hekuba smiled to her children, hoping that they could finally know peace.


End file.
